Unfair
by Miss Booty Shorts Phantomhive
Summary: Katie doesn't want to go to sleep. But Kendall finds a way to get her into bed, even though it's unfair for her. Requested by Dalma22.


**Disclaimer: I don not own BTR. But a girl can dream.**

* * *

Kendall looked down from the TV's screen down to his watch.

A quarter to 12.

It was late. Well, not for him.

He was a 16-year-old man that could stand staying up until such an hour.

After all, he and his friends had stayed up the whole night either watching hockey or playing videogames back in Minnesota, before Big Time Rush happened.

But Katie hadn't.

And Katie was 10. She was still his baby sister.

And even though he loved her more than anything, _no one_-not even Logan- could keep up with her when she hadn't gotten enough sleep at night.

She became a grumpy, snappy girl that was nothing like the Katie the boys loved and cared for.

So it was about time to get Katie into bed.

Kendall glanced at her slumped form on the couch, and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Time for bed, little sister" he said gently, softly shaking her shoulder. She startled awake for the most part and looked around, confused, before giving him an icy glare.

"I'm not tired" she whined, shrugging his hand off. Kendall shook his head at her, a small grin on his face.

"You are." he stated playfully, nudging her shoulder.

"Am not." she replied, obviously annoyed.

"You are."

"I'm not tired, Kendall. Don't even try." she said, glaring at him again. She had expected her big brother to shut up with that, but apparently he was extra-annoying tonight. He raised his bushy eyebrows, a lopsided grin that made his dimples stand out slowly forming.

"You and I both know that you're _exhausted_, Katie, so just go to bed. C'mon, I'll get you some warm milk." he said, before walking calmly towards the kitchen. Katie _then _realized that Kendall was _seriously _going to get her into bed. However, her brain had other plans. Her mind automatically started plotting a way to escape Kendall's plans for coaxing her into sleep.

With a determined smile and her mind set, Katie _silently_ stumbled off the couch. Then she _silently _tiptoed behind Kendall's back and _silently _crawled up Swirly.

First stage over.

Now that she was done with the worst, she crawled over to Logan and Carlos' bedroom. Probably Kendall had noticed her absence by now. She opened the door and quietly crept inside. She knew that she had to be extremely cautious now. It was a well-known fact that Carlos slept like a bear. And it also was a well-known fact that Logan was an incredibly light sleeper, and that he was horribly grumpy when he was woken up until he had had his morning coffee.

And Katie did _not _want to suffer Logan's wrath because of a stupid mistake.

So she moved softly, dodging Carlos' clothing on the floor, and slipped under Logan's bed.

She would be safe here for now.

"Okay. It's done!" Kendall said cheerfully into an empty room. It wasn't like he hadn't expected Katie to sneak away. He was just freaked out by her ninja skills.

He sighed and set down the mug on the cupboard. He had to find her and get her into bed soon. Otherwise, no one knew what his mom would do to him. The problem was, he didn't have the slightest hint of where she could be. He started crawling up Swirly, careful not to make any noise.

Then an idea popped up into his mind.

He quietly opened the door to his and James' room. If Katie was going to hide under any of his friends' beds, it would be James.

He claimed he needed his beauty sleep.

And James being woken up while he slept was nearly as bad as angry, high-on-Red-Bull Carlos.

Or Logan either stressed out or woken in the middle of the night.

At least James had a deep sleep.

Kendall slowly and carefully lifted the comforter off the floor, and covered James' clad in boxers sleeping form.

Then he looked under the bed.

_No one._

He sighed and walked out of his room, closing the door gently behind him.

He would _try _to get Katie out of there.

And if he didn't manage, she would eventually fall asleep, anyways.

He opened the door, wincing when it creaked, and walked inside. He then crouched by Logan's bed and grinned at his baby sister. She crossed her arms and glared at him with a pout. He chuckled quietly to himself as he easily pulled her out, slung her over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"This is unfair." Katie said, once they were safely out of the room.

Kendall just smiled and mumbled something along the lines of "someday you'll thank me for this" as he walked into her room and dropped her into bed. She started squirming in his grasp and tried to bolt for the door, but her brother was faster. Within seconds he had her pinned down on her bed.

And then he started tickling her sides.

Katie let out a loud shriek as she started giggling while she tried to tickle Kendall as well.

"Okay, okay… I think it's enough" Katie said breathlessly after a few minutes of being tickled and fighting back. Kendall nodded and let her go, before pulling back the covers and tucking her in.

He then kissed her forehead, and walked over to the door.

"Good night, little sister."

"Good night, big brother. And you know, this still is unfair."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright. I know that I'm a great bitch because hiatus should _not _take so long. But, you know, stuff has been going on and I haven't managed to get anything done. Anyways, I got this request and thought it'd be fun to take it, so yeah. This came out. I suppose that I'm a bit rusty, but I think it's good enough to be posted. I hope you guys liked it. If you feel like it, you can drop me a request. One-shots aren't as hard as I had expected. Also, reviews are highly appreciated. Bye! :)**


End file.
